


Christmas with you

by atomiccandypanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Roommates, Sex, Streamer Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccandypanda/pseuds/atomiccandypanda
Summary: What did you do when one of your siblings is adamant to set you on a blind date?Marco lied, he told his brother that he was seeing someone for three months, and now three months later he hadn’t come clean with his lie. And he kinda promised to his family that he would take his boyfriend for christmas holiday.Good thing that Ace, Marco’s roommate of one year, is here to save the day.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 39
Kudos: 238





	1. December 10th

Ace heard Marco’s voice before he entered their apartment. They were roommates for a year now. They had first met when Ace had an accident and Marco had been an intern in the emergency department. After that, Ace’s brother, Sabo, had moved in with his girlfriend, letting Ace to find a new roommate, and the one who showed up to visit was no other than Marco.

“Yes, Izo. I’m still coming” Marco was saying in his phone, while he opened the door. “No, I’m still coming with my boyfriend, like I told you last week”

Ace turned to look at him, a boyfriend? He was sure that Marco never mentioned a boyfriend before. Ace decided to wait for Marco to finish his phone call before he asked him since when he was seeing someone.

“Izo, I promise we will be there. I will text you before we arrive.” Marco finally said, and then ended the call.

Ace approached Marco and handed him a mug of tea. “Since when did you have a boyfriend?” He asked.

Marco groaned and bumped his head repeatedly on the table. “I know, I’m in deep shit, Ace. Do you remember when my brother came three months ago?”

“Yeah, it was during the week-end I went camping with Luffy and Sabo”

“Well, Izo tried to make me go on a blind date again and I blurted that I already had a boyfriend.”

“And now?”

“And now, I promised that my boyfriend and I will come to my family holidays”

“Why don’t you tell them the truth, that you don’t have a boyfriend.” Marco looked at him with a look that clearly stated are you kidding me? “Or that you broke up?”

Marco took the mug and sipped at his tea. Forest Fruit, his favorite, Ace knew him well. “I can’t, you heard me, I assured him that we would be there”

“I don’t know, Marco. Tell them you are sick, that you don’t have time off, engage someone to pretend to be your boyfriend” Ace said, joking to light the atmosphere.

Marco’s head raised and looked at Ace “That it”

“What, engaging someone?” Marco nodded “You’re not serious? Who the hell are you going to ask to go with you.”

Marco stared at Ace.

“No, no, no. I’m not gonna lie to your family.” Ace protested.

“Please, Ace. I’m desperate, just for the two weeks, I will buy any food you want, please, please. After the holidays, I would tell them we broke up, please Ace I’m begging you” Marco pleaded to him. 

Ace considered it, Marco never begged for anything, and if he bought him food, well Marco was going to pay more than his share. He turned to look at his computer, after all Ace and less viewer during Christmas holiday, that won’t pose a problem and it wasn’t like he was going to spend the holiday with his family this year; His parents had won a cruise, Sabo was invited to his girlfriend family, and Luffy was going at a friend house near the ocean. 

Marco saw him looking at his computer, and his face fell off. “You won’t be able to take time off” He stated

Ace shaking his head “That's not it. I have fewer viewers at the end of the year, that won’t pose a problem if I don’t stream.” Ace sighed and looked at Marco “Tell me there gonna have WI-FI, for me to still work a little”

Marco’s face brightened up, excited by Ace’s answer “Of course, yoi. We are sixteen plus Pops, we would kill each other if we didn’t have internet. We have a deal then?” He asked, stretching his hand to seal their agreement.

“You will buy me any food I want?” Ace asked to be sure, Marco nodded “Then yes we have a deal.” He said shaking Marco’s hand.

* * *

Marco observed Ace; his black hairs were getting long, and he had been forced to tie them with a hairband. Ace had complained about it, but Marco loved that Ace had longer hairs, particularly in the morning when they were as undisciplined as Marco’s.

Ace sighed at his screen, and pulled his glasses up on his nose; Marco had advised him to buy glasses filtering the blue light, seeing how much time Ace passed in front of his computer. Ace actually wore them when he was working on editing his videos. 

Picking Ace’s irritation, as he swore for the third time in five minutes, Marco proposed to command pizzas, Ace’s response was a big smile. Food had always been his way to go when you wanted to comfort him.

While Ace finished what he was doing, Marco ordered their pizzas: margherita and meat lover extra-large. Then he went down the street to the pizzeria to collect them.

When he came back, Ace had already put the TV on, and had chosen a film.

“The pizzas are here” Marco called.

“Yeah!” Ace exclaimed, throwing his arms up “Just in time, the film is gonna begin”

Marco put the pizzas on their coffee table and hoped on the couch. “What are we watching?”

Ace smiled “Your favorite”

Marco decided to not respond and preferred to shove a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Ace chuckled at his reaction and then began to eat while the tv movie started.

Ace smiled when he saw Marco being so focused on the film already; He didn’t know why Marco still denied to love romance films, after all they were living together for a year, there was no need for him to try to maintain his tough image here.

Ace had discovered that Marco liked romance films, when he had come back from a trip a day earlier than expected. Marco had been watching '27 Dresses'. When Ace had entered, he had looked at him with big blue eyes, fearing what Ace was going to say. Ace had only hopped beside him on the couch and had asked what he had missed.

The film was interesting. A woman wanted to please a boy, and she asked her best friend to help her; she thought she was too awkward, and she would make a fool of herself if she went on a date with her love interest. So her best friend came to the conclusion that she needed practice, so she took her on different dates, helped her with her make-up and clothes. And when the main character finally had a date with the man, she realized that she actually felt nothing for him and was in love with her best friend.

They were at the kiss scene, when a thought came in Ace's mind "We should kiss."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"We should kiss." Ace repeated "Your family thought we had been going out for six months, they would expect us to have a certain level of intimacy; if we kissed, and we are awkward about it, they might understand that we are lying to them." He explained. 

"Yeah, you're right. Izo would know immediately." Marco conceded, if his siblings knew that he lied to them, they won't let him live that down. In particular, Izo would take that as a sign that Marco was lonely, and would try to set him up for another blind date.

“So, do you want to try now?”

Marco swallowed “Eh yeah, yeah” He fidgeted on his place, not knowing what to do next. 

Ace looked at Marco, he was fidgeting, glancing at Ace’s lips, then the wall or the TV; so Ace decided to take the matter in his hands. Literally, he put his hands on each side of Marco’s face. And when Marco’s eyes met his, he brought their faces closer. By reflex Marco’s eyes closed. The kiss was chaste, just a little touch from the encounter of their lips; Ace’s hands stayed on Marco’s face while he moved slightly away. 

Before he registered it, Marco’s hands caught his t-shirt and brought him back against him. Ace didn’t know who gasped, but he knew that it was how they deepened the kiss. They didn’t think, they just let themselves feel, Marco’s hands caught in Ace’s hair, while Ace’s hands wandered on his back.

Carried away by their ardor, they toppled on the couch; Marco on top of Ace. Marco took conscience of what they were doing when he felt Ace’s hands going down his back. 

Marco straightened up suddenly, his hands were still on Ace’s shoulders. Ace’s eyes were blown up, wide with an expression that Marco never saw on his face, his mouth agape and his lips swollen.

“I… I… I…” Marco tried to talk. “I need to go.” Then he left the couch and went to his room, closing the door. Letting Ace was still lying on the couch, shocked at what they had done.


	2. December 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left kudos and comments, I never have that much this soon.  
> Sorry if I don't respond, I actually don't know what to write, so just: THANK YOU EVERYONE.

"So you're going with Pineapple ?"

Ace sighed, he was driving Luffy to the train station, and he had the good idea to tell him where he was going for the holidays. "Yes, I'm going with Marco" Ace insisted on Marco's name, even if Luffy had called Marco, Pineapple since he met him.

"As his boyfriend." Luffy repeated.

"He needs my help." Ace stated "What? It's true" He added after he glanced at his brother, and Luffy was staring at him.

“You kissed him”

Ace shouldn’t have told his brother about the kiss he and Marco shared. “It was just …” Ace took a breath before continuing “Look, we were training kissing, to look natural around his siblings. There nothing more.” He added.

“If you say so. But Sabo thinks differently.” Luffy remarked discreetly, while he opened the glove box, he grinned and opened the bag of candy who was there. 

“What did he tell you?” Ace asked. He put his turn signal and turned right at the station street. 

“That you find Pineapple hot, he said you have a crush on him since you met him.”

“I don’t have a crush on Marco!” Ace replied, scandalized.

Luffy giggled “You are going to spend time with his family as his boyfriend, and you agreed right away.

“It’s not like that!” Ace protested while he parked the car in the little parking lot beside the train station.

Luffy got out of the car and took his suitcase out of the trunk. Ace joined him and took his brother in his arms. “Take care of you, and enjoy the trip.”

“You too, Ace. Don’t forget to give me news”

“Promise, I will skype you”

“LUFFY!! Hurry up we are going to miss the train” The two brothers turned around to see Luffy’s friend Usopp making big gestures with his arms.

“Hurry up, or you will miss the train” Ace said to Luffy, pushing him in the direction of Usopp.

“I am coming, Usopp!” Luffy replied to Usopp. He turned back to Ace and took him a last time in his arms “Took care of you, Ace.” Then Luffy ran to join Usopp, while waving goodbye to his brother. 

Ace got back in his car, and waited for Luffy’s train to take off. He saw his brother and Usopp jump in the train just in time before the doors closed.

* * *

Ace came back to his apartment, on the way up he met his neighbor. A sweet old lady who loved baking, and who thought that Ace didn’t eat enough; each time she saw him she would give him cookies, pies, cheesecakes, anything she had baked really. This time she offered him a batch of Christmas cookies, vanilla, cinnamon, Marco’s favorite. 

Marco. They hadn’t spoken about the kiss. After Marco had left for his room, Ace had stayed on the couch, too shocked by what had happened to move. Ace hadn’t planned for them to kiss like that, he had thought it would be more like a peck on the lips, not the beginning of a make out session. 

Since then, the mood at the apartment had been weird, they knew they needed to talk about it, but they preferred to avoid the issue and do everything like this kiss didn’t happen. Furthermore, Marco had been pushing more shifts at the clinic to compensate for his time off, not that Marco had a problem getting it approved seeing how he rarely used it, and how much overtime he had done during this year.

At least, with Marco kept at the clinic tonight, Ace didn’t have to be quiet during his stream tonight.

* * *

“What’s going on with you, Marco-ya?” 

Marco turned his head to look at his colleague, Trafalgar Law, then he groaned and put back against the table of the staff room. "Nothing, I'm fine"

"You're moping for five days now"

"I'm not moping," Marco replied. "I'm just tired"

"You're never tired. That something everyone here hates about you. At least you'll be on vacation soon." Law remarked while serving himself a cup of coffee, his fifth of the day. Marco may be able to function with little to no sleep, but Law relied on coffee to accomplish the same miracle. 

"The 18th." Marco grunted.

"What will you be doing?"

"Going to Drum with Ace, to join my family."

"They are going to finally meet your boyfriend" Trafalgar had been calling Ace, Marco's boyfriend, since he met him when Marco had moved in his apartment. Despite Marco's and Ace's protestation, he was still doing this a year later.

"Not my boyfriend." Marco replied a little too fast. He didn’t tell Law about Ace and him kissing, if not Law would have let him live that down. For someone, who gave the impression to not care about the life of the others, Law was one of the biggest gossip Marco knew, except for maybe Izo.

"Oh, oh, did I detect regret in your voice.” 

“Shut up.” 

The ring of Marco’s phone went off indicating a notification. Marco got out of his pocket and opened the Twitter application.

**_Firefist 🔥✊_ ** **_10PM_ ** **_: Hey, everyone ! Ready to escape hell 🌋? It’s tonight right now on Twitch._ **

“What is it?” Law asked, when he saw Marco’s little smile.

“Ace is streaming Hades tonight.”

“You know, I still don’t get how you managed to live with Firefist.” Law had been the one to recognize Ace, when he helped Marco to move in who hadn’t had the slight idea about who he was moving with. Law didn’t really have time to play video games anymore so watching streamers was a good compromise.

Marco was going to respond, when someone yelled at the front desk “Trafalgar! Newgate! Your break is over!”

“Time to go.”

* * *

When Marco got home after his shift at 3AM Ace was already sleeping, not for long; usually Ace’s stream lasted five hours max. 

He opened the light of the kitchen thinking about snacking on something before going to sleep himself. On the counter there were a box of Chinese noodles that Ace had left for him to eat, Marco took it and reheated it. Meanwhile, he looked at the box which had been beside the noodles on the counter, a post-it was on it. ‘ _Grandma Charlotte, bake this for us, try not eat it all :P’_

Marco smiled, knowing that he won't be the one to eat more than his share. Then he went to bed after eating his noodles and some cookies.


	3. December 19th

Marco and Ace finished to fill the trunk of the car, it was a good thing that Ace owned a family car, if not they wouldn’t be able to make everything fit in the trunk, with all the gifts Marco had to take.

It’s finally after lunch that they began the trip to Drum. Ace took the first turn to drive, Marco would drive two hours after. If everything went smoothly they would arrive at Drum around 8PM, Marco promised to Ace that they would have dinner when arriving because his brother, Thatch, would be too happy to have a walking stomach for a guest. 

“Maybe we should repeat our story. You know, be sure that we know everything.”

“Marco, can you stop worrying. We already went over everything.” Ace complained, it was the third time Marco wanted to go over everything they had decided about their relationship.

“Just one more time” Marco said “The last one I promise”

Ace rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Okay, We met a year ago, when you moved in with me, after six months of pining…” Ace rolled his eyes “... over each other, you finally grow your balls…”

“Hey” Marco protested.

“... and asked me on a date. We went bowling. I screwed you over. Then when we left it was raining, we ran to make it back home. When we arrived, we were soaking wet, I opened the door and, because we were slightly drunk, we kinda fell on each other. That when the earth stopped turning around, we kissed each other. Tenderly at first, chaste even, then we began to really going at it, I mean I was nearly suffocating with how much you put your tongue in my throat"

"Ace!" Marco cut him

"What?" Ace said innocently. 

"I don't think my sibling will ask you that, or need to know this sort of thing."

"Really? Shame, I was going to tell how you fucked me on the couch."

"Ace!" Marco repeated. "Please be serious for one minute." 

"I'm serious, Marco" Ace responded "Imagine, I told them how you pushed me on the couch, then ravished me. With that they wouldn't ask anymore question about us" 

Marco groaned, if only it was this simple "I wish it would work. I give you, that most of my siblings would tell you to say no more. But I know too, that Izo would just ask for more details." He added, making Ace's smile grow more.

"I think I will like him" 

“Yeah, I bet you would,” Marco said, already thinking about the trouble that these two will cause together.

* * *

It was Marco's turn to drive, they had stopped at a gas station, to fill the tank and for Ace to buy some snacks for the road. 

Their conversation on how they become a couple had been followed by silence. Ace had thought that Marco had been uncomfortable with what he had said; it hadn't been Ace's intention, he only wanted Marco to relax and stop worrying about his family. Ace had thought that joking about what he was gonna say would help Marco, guess it didn't work out. 

Marco was fixing the road, he refused to even look at Ace. He had been surprised by Ace's words, he should have probably laughed, if he hadn't been trying to hide how they affected him. When they first met Marco had found Ace hot, then they saw each other again after a year. Ace was still hot, and the rent for the apartment was affordable, Marco would have been a fool to refuse to take it. Marco was demisexual, so when he first moved in, he found Ace hot but wasn't necessarily sexually attracted to him; but in the following months, Ace and him had grown closer. Close enough for Marco to begin having some kind of fantasies, but the high point had been when Marco had come home to a sleeping on the couch Ace and Marco had taken him in his arms to got him in his bedroom, when Marco had tried to leave him delicately on his bed Ace had held onto at his neck and had refused to let go. Marco had been obligated to sleep with Ace, even if the concerned party didn't know about it because Marco had gone out of the bed before Ace woke up. 

So yeah, hearing Ace telling some story about how Marco had kissed him hadn't been the easiest thing to hear, especially when Marco had a crush the size of the Earth on Ace for the past seven months, and it was unlikely that anything would happen between them. For starters Ace had told him a long time ago that he was more of a one-night stand type of guy, then he had proved it true in the first months of their collocation, and Marco wanted to have a real relationship. Second, they were roommates if for one reason or another they broke up, the mood in the apartment might go below freezing.

They were two hours away from Drum, when Ace asked Marco about what he had told them about him. 

“I mean, they surely asked you questions about me so what did you say?"

"What kind of questions are you talking about?" 

"Marco don't play dumb. They at least asked about my name or what did I do for living" 

"..." Marco stayed silent for some seconds, he sighed then began to speak "Your name is Gold Ace and you stream video games for living." Ace didn't say a word and stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry okay, Thatch and Izo saw you leaving the apartment, they asked me who you were, and I responded. Next thing I know Izo is telling me about how she found the perfect woman for me and I blurted out that I was seeing someone. Thatch made a comment about keeping them in the dark, that I could've at least introduced them to my partner, and then I told them that they just saw you."

"Oh, thank god! I won't have to lie." Ace exclaimed, while eating the last of his candies, then he said nothing more.

“That’s it. Seriously, ‘I won’t have to lie’ That the only thing you’re gonna say.”

“Marco, you’re just asking me to pass as me. I think I’m able to do that role.” Ace smirked as he made the remark. “Oh, there is a supermarket, we need to stop here.”

* * *

They had made a stock of snacks, even if Marco had promised Ace that Thatch would be too happy to feed him. Ace had looked at him and had said that he would not wake up his brother at 3 in the morning for him to cook for him. 

Marco sent an SMS to Izo while Ace put his bags of food in the trunk. ' _30 min away, see you soon'_

They took the road going on the upper side of the mountain. Drum was a little town where you could practice some winter sports, known in the region for his impressive Christmas market. 

The Newgate chalet was a little in retreat of the town. It was an imposing building for a chalet, clearly it had been built to welcome a lot of people. Curtains were closed blocking the light coming from the inside, but you could see a fine line of light passing by the hole between the two curtains. 

Ace had already opened his door and got out of the car, while Marco was still sitting in front of the wheel; Ace passed his head by the opened door. "You're going to get out?" 

"In a moment" Marco said, he needed to take some time before he entered the chalet. 

Ace looked at him. "Marco, do you really want me to meet your family alone? Completely unsupervised." He added, accentuating the last two words. 

Marco turned his head, to look at him with wide open eyes. "I'm coming" He said before leaving the car and going to take his bags from the trunk. 

"Thought so too" Ace muttered under his breath, while following Marco who was finally climbing up the stairs going to the front door with two bags in his hands.


	4. December 20th

The day before, Marco and Ace had arrived in the Newgate chalet. 

When they arrived, only two of Marco's siblings were there with his father. Ace's eyes nearly pulled out of their orbits when he saw how tall the man was. Edward Newgate had been taking a liking of Ace and had requested that he called him Pops like everyone else. Marco had smiled at that, because he meant that Pops was already considering Ace like his son, and it wasn't a small achievement, most of his exes hadn't been allowed to call his father that. 

Over dinner, the five of them talked a bit about how Marco and Ace became a couple. Thankfully, Ace didn't mention anything about tongues being shoved down a throat or how their couch wasn't really built for having sex on it. 

Ace asked about the surroundings of the chalet, and Pops told him that Marco should show him around through the nearby forest, seeing the number of times he had to go there to collect one of his siblings that got lost. Pops had even wanted to show him the photo album of Marco’s childhood, but he was stopped as Ace yawned and Marco told him “The road had been long, we should go to bed. Before Ace fell asleep on the spot.”

After they had said their good night, Marco had led Ace to his room. They had put their bag on the ground and decided to just take their pajamas out of their bag and then go to sleep. 

Of course, there was only one bed. But they didn't care, it wouldn't be the first time they had to share a bed anyway. 

Ace had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, Marco smiled at the sight and went to the other side of the bed. It was a big bed, the kind of bed you could sleep with the arms and legs spread out and still have enough room for another person to sleep comfortably. 

But even with a bed this big Marco woke up with Ace pressed against him, and his arms were around him, Marco's nose was buried in Ace's hair. It had been nice and Marco had only left the bed because he was hungry.

He then went to the direction of the kitchen, where he was sure to find Thatch, and he was right. Thatch was making eggs, sausage, and French toast, his brother smiled at him when he entered.

“Hello, Marco. Sleep well? " Thatch asked with one of his big dummy smiles. 

"Yeah. Why?" Marco replied, suspicious of his behavior. 

Thatch made a wounded face, putting his hand on his heart. “How could you doubt my intentions? Me. Your favorite brother.” Marco looked at him unimpressed. “I went to see if you were awake, and well you were still asleep with your boyfriend suffocating himself in your chest. I didn’t know you are such a cuddler.” Thatch teased his brother.

Marco looked at him while he went to the pantry to get a tea bag “Be happy, we weren’t having sex.” Even with his back turned Marco could see what face Thatch was doing.

Marco took his mug and went to sit on the stool of the counter, Thatch put a plate in front of him overflowing with eggs and sausage. “Eat up, only tea isn’t a complete breakfast. If you want to do your boyfriend, you’ll need energy”

Marco was going to respond, when a pair of arms went around his chest. Ace clung against his back, and put his head on Marco's shoulder, and sighed at Marco's warm. 

"Cold" He whispered. 

Marco chuckled "You could have put a t-shirt on, you know" 

"You're warmer," Ace replied. 

Thatch finished the French toast he was cooking and put it on the plate. "What about coffee to warm up?" 

"Ace prefers tea or hot chocolate." Marco responded to Thatch, while Ace whispered 'Don't like coffee'.

"Well, what about french toasts first?" Thatch said, placing a plate beside Marco’s.

Ace hummed, sat on a stool, and began to eat his food. 

Marco was only at a half of his plate that Ace had already finished eating his. Even half-asleep, Ace was a fast eater. Thatch looked surprised when Ace asked him for a second, but he smiled widely at him, when Ace added that he was a big eater. Marco recognized his expression as excitement, without doubt Thatch will ask Ace to taste his new meals in the future. 

They were talking about what they could do for the day, when Ace’s phone rang. He took it in his hand and smiled when he saw his mother’s photo on his screen.

“Go to the living room, you won’t be disturbed there.” Marco told him.

Ace nodded, and accepted the call “Hi mom” He said going to the living room.

Marco watched him go. He turned back toward Thatch who had just sent him a rag in the face. “What?”

“Stop looking at your boyfriend’s ass”

* * *

They had passed the morning, with Marco's family. After they had taken a shower, dressed up and put the contents of their bags away in the chest of drawers, they joined Pops who was sitting in the living room, Izo and Thatch had gone to buy more groceries. After lunch Marco and Ace went outside to replenish the stock of wood.

Then Marco proposed to go to the Christmas market, Ace happily accepted. They walked to the center town. It wasn’t that far from the chalet, but the weather was getting cold; Izo had mentioned that snow was planned for soon. Ace had forgotten to take a pair of gloves, and his hands were freezing, Marco bought them mulled wine when they arrived at the Christmas market.

Ace sighed happily as he was holding his cup, letting his hands heat up with the mulled wine. He never had been particularly fond of the taste of wine in general, but with all the spices that had been added to it, it was actually pretty good; Ace was definitely going to buy another cup before they left. 

The market was big, a lot of stalls had been installed. There were food sellers, dealers of handcrafted objects, some were selling the wood toys they made themselves, there was even an ice sculptor who performed every evening. Ace and Marco stopped to watch her transform a block of ice to a bear. 

"It's beautiful," Ace said. 

"Yeah, I saw her each year, but it still fascinating to watch" 

Ace was going to say something when he sniffed. Marco immediately turned toward him. "Are you okay?" 

Ace shrugged, not wanting to wake up Marco mother-hen attitude. 

"Ace." Marco insisted. 

"I'm a little cold" He confessed, waiting for Marco to scold him about the importance of wearing a hat, scarf and gloves when you're outside in winter. 

Well Ace didn't have to wait long. "Didn't I tell you to bring at least a scarf?"

"You did." 

"And?" 

"I didn't have one." Ace responded "But Marco I…" Ace was cut off by Marco taking him by the hand and leading him through the aisles. "Marco, what got into you?" 

"I'm going to buy you a scarf, a hat and gloves." Marco's tone was implacable. 

* * *

Marco ended up buying an orange hat with the scarf and matching gloves. The night had fallen, and the illuminations had been light on, so Marco and Ace stayed a little more to look at it. 

Now they were going back to the chalet with a new cup of mulled wine in their hands and a flashlight for Marco. 

The heat inside the chalet welcomed them when they entered. Bursts of voices were heard from the living room, Marco smiled “Looks like Haruta arrived sooner than expected.”

“Your little sister?” Ace asked.

Marco didn’t have the time to respond to him before Haruta came crashing into him.. Marco stumbled backward with the impact. 

"Marco, Marco, Marco." His sister sang, still hugging him. 

"Hey kiddo. I thought you were gonna arrive tomorrow."

"Yeah but Vista and Jozu were able to leave their jobs early so we decided to make the trip tonight." She quickly said. She reminded a lot of Luffy to Ace. "And Izo said that you came with your boyfriend, you know that he thought he wasn't real."

A shocked cough coming from the living was heard, without doubt from Izo. Ace chuckled beside Marco. Haruta finally took notice of the presence of another person and turned her head to look at him. 

Her eyes widened when she recognized him, she immediately let go of Marco and went toward Ace. 

"Oh My God, you are Firefist." She turned to Marco "You're dating Firefist and you didn't tell me" Haruta punched his shoulder and went back to Ace "I love what you do! I watch every replay of your lives and I …” 

Marco put his hand on Haruta’s mouth forcing her to shut up before she went into a tirade about how much she loves Ace. “Haru, Ace is here for the holidays, don’t scare him off.”

Ace puffed “You met Luffy and you think that she could possibly scare me off?” Before Marco responded, Ace took Haruta by her arm and began to walk toward the living room where Marco’s siblings were waiting for them. “What about you tell me what games you like?” He asked her with one of his perfect smiles.


	5. December 22th

It had snow that night, Marco could see it from inside. He was awake for at least twenty minutes, but he didn’t get up; Ace had again put himself around him, and Marco was in a delicate position now. 

It was late in the morning, Marco could tell as such since he could hear his siblings talking from downstairs, but Ace’s warmth was better than one of Thatch’s special breakfast. Marco hugged a little more Ace, hey a little self-indulgence wasn’t so bad, anyway Ace would wake up soon by the smell of the food, Marco wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.. 

The sound of the front door being closed resonated in the whole house, and like it wasn’t enough Marco could hear the rest of his siblings who just arrived greeting everyone, he sighed and looked at Ace’s face who was still blissfully asleep. He should wake him up before someone comes.

Turns out, Marco didn’t have to wake up Ace. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little, and clinging a little more into Marco. 

That when he felt Marco's erection against his hip. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's morning after all" Ace replied. "We have to go down soon?" 

“We should or someone will come.”

“I don’t want to, it’s comfortable here” Ace said, not moving at all, just looking up at Marco. 

Marco’s answer died before he could respond. Ace was looking at him with such an expression, like he had after their kiss on the couch. He caught Ace’s eyes going glancing at his lips before going back to look him in his eyes. Maybe Ace wanted that as well, Marco thought, maybe it won’t be this bad. 

Unnoticed by them, they had begun to thrift closer to each other. Their lips were merely a breath apart. Ace could feel Marco’s warm breath on his lips.

The door crashed against the wall, “Wake up sleepyheads” Haruta exclaimed, then she took in the position Marco and Ace were in.

Her brother was under Ace, their face just an inch away, and were they Marco’s hands on Ace’s ass?!

“Oh God” Haruta said, hurrying out of the room. “Marco and Ace were having sex” She yelled.

They could hear her said from the stairs; they weren’t the only ones judging from the burst of grunts they heard after.

“That’s why we need to get up?” Ace asked.

Marco nodded.

* * *

They survived. They survived the amount of jokes, innuendos, they were welcomed with, after Ace and Marco came down.

Ace met every sibling that he hadn’t already, but it was still a little overwhelming having ten people asking all kinds of questions: “Where are you from?” “What do you do?” “How did you meet?” “How is Marco in bed?” Yeah, Ace didn’t respond to that one or the ones following who were of the same kind.

Ace found Marco’s siblings funny even if the number was a lot for Ace who had only grown up with two brothers. But it was Marco who cracked first. Izo asked for the third time who was on top, and Marco stood up from his chair, stated that he needed some fresh air, and left the room and the chalet a moment later.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Ace. “What?” He asked.

“You’re not going to follow him?” Haruta asked.

“Not now, he needs a few minutes alone to calm down”

* * *

Ace was wrapped up well in his coat with hat, scarf and gloves, he had finished his plate of food and decided to go see how Marco was doing.

Finding him turned easy seeing that Ace just had to follow the footprints in the snow. Marco was against a tree and looked like he was doing some heavy thinking. 

“Marco!” Ace called him.

Marco turned his head to see Ace running toward him. “Ace”

“Your family was becoming worried,” Ace remarked.

“Not the first time I left the house because I needed some fresh air.”

Ace protested “But you seemed quite angry there. They were only teasing, you know”

“I wasn’t angry. I was … “ Marco sighed “You couldn’t understand”

“What could I possibly don’t understand?” Ace asked, not wanting to let it go. Of course stubborn like he was Marco didn’t respond. “Seriously, what is it? Because I …”

Marco didn’t let him finish his sentence, and, catching him by the shoulders, he brought Ace closer to him and kissed him.

Ace’s back hit the tree and his hands were pinned above his head. Ace opened his mouth to let out a gasp of surprise, and Marco’s tongue invaded it, destroying any effort of Ace to come back to his senses..

Marco’s hands let go of Ace’s, one went behind his head, while the other travelled down his body. Ace’s arms finally free, he put them around Marco’s neck bringing him even closer than he was already. At the same time Marco’s hand rested on his ass, Marco was putting one of his legs between Ace’s opened ones.

Marco’s mouth devoured, nipped at Ace’s neck, who was gasping to breathe.

“Oh fucking hell!” A voice exclaimed behind them.

Marco groaned and put his head on Ace’s shoulder. Ace opened his eyes to see Thatch, standing with his mouth hanging open, in the company of Vista, Haruta, Namur and Jozu.

Marco weighed up them “I don’t remember you being such cock blocks.” He didn’t have the time to say more before a snowball hit him in the face. 

Haruta grinned, her hands still full of snow. “Go get a cold shower, old man”

“What did you just call me?” Marco protested.

Ace smiled to him “I think war is on, honey”

* * *

They came back at the chalet hours later, the night was falling already, completely drenched of melted snow. Who won this war? Well Marco and Ace were a great team but Jozu destroyed them when he made an enormous snowball and launched it on Marco and Ace.

While Ace and the others were busy having a snowball fight, the others had taken out all the Christmas decorations and started decorating the cottage. When Ace and Marco went downstairs after their shower, Curiel and Atmos were bringing in the Christmas tree. 

Izo was giving orders around, the tree was put in the right of the fireplace, in front of the front windows. Ace watched from the dining table, he was uploading his video on his channel, then he would join everyone to decorate. 

He observed them untangling Christmas garlands, taking out Christmas ornaments. Everybody started decorating, pine branches quickly adorned the beams of the ceiling, Marco carried Haruta on his shoulders to install them, then they took decorations in the shape of moons and stars, and hung them on the branches. They were hanging mistletoe when Ace's upload finished; he left his computer open as he was waiting for a Skype call from his brother.

Ace joined everyone, and helped to decorate the Christmas tree, putting on the gatlands, the Christmas ornaments, some had been made by Marco and his siblings when they were kids. Ace was the one to put the star on the top of the tree. 

They were enjoying hot chocolate prepared by Thatch, while looking at what they had done. Haruta put on some Christmas songs. They sang  _ Jingles bells _ , and other songs that Ace didn’t know, but he listened to the others. 

_ Run Wild  _ came out from Ace’s laptop, surprising everyone. “Sorry that my brother” Ace said, hurrying to accept the call. “Hi, Luffy”

“Ace!” Luffy called.

Marco passed behind Ace and took the opportunity to greet Luffy “Hello, Luffy. Are you having fun?”

“Pineapple!” 

Marco heard Thatch laughing even when Izo had put his hand on his mouth. Ace put his hand on his face, his little brother always there for bad timing. Ace held his finger for Luffy to wait before speaking. “Wait, I’m going to another room.” He said, taking his laptop to his room.

“Why did he go somewhere else?” 

“To not be disturbed” Marco explained, showing from a sign of his hand Thatch still laughing and repeatedly saying ‘Pineapple’


	6. December 23th

Marco and Ace went back to the Christmas market; they hadn't been able to go the day before, and tomorrow they will help with the preparation of the Christmas dinner. 

They were buying the last of their gifts for everyone. Ace had finished, and Marco only needed to buy the gift for his father. So they went to the liquor store, Marco went inside while Ace preferred to wait outside. The store wasn't crowded, but it was snowing again and Ace wanted to enjoy it. 

At Raftel, there was never snow around this time of the year. Ace had never really experienced snow before his teenage years, he had loved playing in the snow with his brothers. The snowball fights they had done against each other were some of his fond memories. 

Yesterday, Ace had seen the childish part of Marco, and he had loved it, seeing Marco smiling covered in snow, had provided him a wonderful warm sensation in his stomach. 

Then there had been the kiss too, if Jozu and the others hadn't arrived the moment they did, Ace was sure that him and Marco would have sex under one of the trees. And he wouldn't have bothered Ace one bit, okay maybe he would have ended sick, but it would have been totally worth it. 

Maybe he should talk to Marco asking him clearly about what they had been doing together these past weeks. First there had been the kiss on the couch of the apartment, then the near kiss before Haruta interrupted them yesterday morning, and finally the make-out session, in the afternoon. Ace needed to know where they stood. Were they friend experiencing together, or there was a potential future for them? Yes, Ace decided, he would talk to Marco tonight. 

By the way Marco should have finished his shopping by now. Ace looked through the window display, but he couldn't see him. 

"Ace!" someone called from behind him. 

Ace stopped dead. He couldn't be here. No Ace was just hearing things, HE couldn't be here. 

"Ace, baby" 

Fuck Ace needed to find Marco like right now. He was going to enter when Ace was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled on the side. 

“Akainu. Let. Me. Go.” Ace asked, trying to break free from the grip of the other man.

“Come on baby, I just want to talk to you” The man said calmly, like he wasn’t the one in the wrong, right now.

“I said. Let. Me. Go.” Ace yelled, winning the attention of the passerby. Good, with this much witness, Akainu couldn’t do much.

“Baby, I’m sor…” Akainu began to say, then he was caught by behind and was projected on the ground.

Marco was glaring at him, he placed himself between Ace and this man “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Him” Marco said, his voice sounded like ice.

“Sir, you forgot your …” Ace turned to see the alcohol salesman at the entry of the shop, stopped net and looked around confusedly at the scene before him.

“Let me pass. Let me pass.” A police officer said, pushing people out of his path, at least one of them had the good idea to go fetch one of the few officers who was patrolling in the market. 

Once he saw the officer, Akainu’s attitude changed, Ace could see it in his little vicious eyes, this guy was going to turn himself in the role of the victim. 

Yeah, not a chance. Before Akainu could speak, Ace talked “He is breaking his restraining order. It is the third time since it had been come into effect” 

Akainu leaped up, like he was ready to escape. Another officer, who nobody had seen, was already behind him and had caught him by his arms.

“Agent Tashigi, you take care of him.” The first officer said, he turned back to Ace “I’m the agent Smoker. Did you have the restraining order on you?”

Ace took his phone and showed the restraining order in PDF. “I have the paper version in the house”

Smoker took note of the information. “Could you come with this paper version at the police station if not we would have to let him go.” Ace nodded “We would take your deposition there.”

“We will be there in an hour” Marco said, putting his hand on Ace’s shoulder who smiled at him.

* * *

Vista was enjoying a cup of tea with Pops, when he heard the front door opening and closing rapidly. Marco went to see them, he put his and Ace's bags with their gifts on the ground near the window. 

"We have to go to Yukiryu, tell Thatch that we will not eating with you, so don't wait for us." 

"Did something happen?" Pops asked, worried with Marco's words. 

"Yeah, we ran into an obstacle. I can't tell you, it's not my story, you'll have to ask Ace" 

Ace appeared on the door frame. "Marco, I have everything, we can go now."

"Ok, see you later." Marco said to his brother and father, then he followed Ace who had a pouch in his hand. They heard a car started, Ace and Marco had left. 

It was a little before noon that Izo and Thatch came back from the Christmas market. They had left after Marco and Ace because Thatch wanted to buy some gingerbread for their Christmas dinner. . 

"Hi sons, you found everything?" 

"Yeah" Thatch said, showing off his bag. "Hey did you see Ace or Marco?" 

"Yes they stopped by quickly while ago, why?" 

"It's just, we saw them with a police officer , Marco looked furious, and we don't know what happened." 

Pops took a sip of his glass, "They will tell us when they come back." 

* * *

Marco and Ace came back to the chalet, in the middle of the afternoon, everyone was at home. Thatch was in the kitchen preparing his honey ham for tomorrow and Haruta was helping him. 

The others turned toward the door when they arrived. Ace looked exhausted, and was a bit off, Marco put his hand under his chin, to make him look up. “Do you want to go rest?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, a nap would be nice” Ace conceded, he wasn’t really in the mood to socialize with Marco’s family, right now.

“Go, I will wake you up if you’re still asleep by dinner.”

Ace took off his coat and went upstairs, waving at Pops, in what he wanted to be a reassuring gesture, but seeing he wasn’t smiling, it didn’t really help the worry in the others.

Marco joined them in the living room where they all waited for him to say something, even Thatch and Haruta who were in the kitchen, passed their heads by the door frame to look at him.

He sighed, and went to sit at the dining table. Vista passed him a cup of mulled wine that Thatch had made this morning. Marco began to tell the story, Ace had given him the authorization in the car, not wanting to let in the dark Marco’s family, and denying there was something wrong.

“I met Ace two years ago, he was admitted in the emergency department after a fall in the stairs. He had been brought by his boyfriend at the time. The guy never wanted to leave his side, and most of the staff assumed he was just being doting. But I asked for Ace to do some x-ray and the guy made a scene, he really, really...” Marco made an effort to accentuate this word “.... wanted to be in the room. The technicians told me before I went to see Ace, warning me that this guy might cause problems.” 

Marco paused to take a sip of his wine “Ace looked, I don’t know how to explain what he looked like, but you could see that something wasn’t right. I asked the guy to leave because I wanted to speak alone with my patient. Fuck, I had to call the security to retrieve him from the room, I would have punched him, but I was worried he would hurt Ace. After the guy was escorted out, Ace told me that the guy had pushed him in the stairs. We called the police on him, and he was arrested for domestic violence. Ace was lucky, he only had a broken leg, it could have been more serious.” 

Marco took a moment before continuing talking, his family looked at him, waiting for him to finish. “After I moved in with Ace, he told me that Akainu, that the guy's name, was condemned at six months of prison, and Ace had a restraining order made for when he had gotten out. Since he got out of prison, it’s the third time that Akainu was breaking his restraining order.”

“And they had done nothing?” Vista asked.

“He only had to pay a bill. The guy is loaded and has a great lawyer. They stated that, seeing that his client didn’t harm Ace, the prison was unnecessary. Akainu had made sure that he didn’t let proof of his passage. Don’t know how it will turn out this time, the owner of the shop had surveillance cameras and agreed to give the video to the police.”

Vista was still fuming, he was a lawyer specialized on victims of domestic violence, and knowing that Ace’s persecutor was still free, and it was the third time he had broken his restraining order, was maddening for him. He had lost one of his clients because of something like that, her ex-husband had shown up when she was leaving her job late at night, and he killed her. It had been the fourth time he had broken his own restraining order. Maybe he would call one of his colleagues to see what they can do for Ace.

Marco stood up. “I’m going to call Ace’s family to tell them of what happened.”

“Maybe you should let Ace do that, son” His father advised him.

He shook his head. “Ace won’t tell them, he thought it’s better not to worry them, but they will worry if they aren’t in the know, and they learned it after. 

* * *

The calls with Ace’s family went well overall: Ace’s mother wanted to come back immediately to her son, but with the help of Ace’s father, Marco succeeded to calm her and made her promise to stay on the cruise, in return Marco had to give her regular updates on the situation. Ace’s brothers wanted to speak to him, but Marco argued that Ace needed to rest, he promised too to let them have regular updates and to tell Ace to call them when he will feel better. Sometimes it was a blessing that Ace’s family was trusting Marco this much.

Ace woke up a little before dinner, and he was thankful that nobody mentioned Akainu. They ate and Marco informed him that Luffy and Sabo had called him and wanted him to call back. 

Ace looked at him with an eyebrow raised “You called them?” Marco nodded. “Thanks, for handling them.” He was glad that he didn’t have to tell them about Akainu, not witnessing their anger first hand.

Ace went to the living room to call Sabo first, then Luffy. His brothers calmer than what he had expected, telling them how they have proof that Akainu had touched Ace, helped them, and the fact that Marco had pushed the guy on the ground made them laugh. They still pronounced a lot of menace against the guy. Talking to them did a lot of good for Ace. 

He stayed a while in the living room, it was when Marco’s father put a mug in front of him that Ace remarked that nobody had come in the living room since he was there, usually they would come here after dinner to pass time together.

“Irish coffee.” Pops announced “You look like you need it.”

“I don’t really like coffee.”

Pops smiled, and exchanged the mug with the one he had in the other hand. “Irish chocolate, then.” He waited for Ace to drink “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay son take all the time you need, I’m staying here if you wanna.”

* * *

After that Ace talked to his father, and went to sleep, Marco stayed a little with his brothers until his phone rang. The caller id indicated Law, he accepted the call and asked Law to wait for a minute.

“It’s okay we can talk now” Marco said when he was outside the chalet.

Law chuckled “You're keeping secrets from your family now.”

“I know you.” Marco replied “Beside I don’t need you telling me absurdities while my family is just besides me and could hear you, Law.”

“How can you say that?” Law asked acting scandalized “While I was calling to ask you how are you.”

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“And of your boyfriend.”

“Ah, you see, that is exactly why I left the house to talk with you.” Marco said. “Everything’s fine, we had a little problem earlier, but we are fine.”

“Oh, trouble in the paradise”

“Ace’s ex showed up.”

“What?! Fuck, Ace is okay?” Law dropped the teasing.

“Yeah, he is sleeping. I heard him yell from outside the shop, so I hurried to see what was going on, and I saw him caught by the asshole. I reacted on instinct and pushed him on the ground.”

“Please tell me that this guy had a concussion.”

“No, but the police arrested him for breaking his restraining order.”

“That would be enough for the moment. Good thing that you were there to save your boyfriend.”

“Law, stop saying that. Ace is not my boyfriend, you know that he didn’t want that.”

“I fail to see what you’re talking about. You love him.”

“And he doesn't. Law I’m fine with just being friends.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.” Marco cursed “You want me to do what, going to Ace telling him ‘ _Hey Ace, I know we are roommates and friends. And you’re not into that, but I totally want to bend you over the couch and fuck you until you could only think about me, we could cuddle after, and I would totally love going on dates with you and introducing you to everyone as my boyfriend, because I love you more than you can imagine._ ’ ”

“Yes” Law replied

“That's ridiculous. Goodbye Law” Marco stated coldly, ending the call.

Marco stayed in the cold, fulminating about Law's words. He had enough of his friend telling him to just confess to Ace, like he won’t be rejected. His phone rang indicating a message. Marco opened his phone and looked at the message without looking at the sender, sure that he would be from Law.

**Ace 22:48:** I love you too.

Marco froze, looking by reflex at the window of his room. It was slightly open.


	7. December 24th

Ace woke up before Marco, something that didn’t occur often. He smiled when Marco tightened up his arms around, his face was so relaxed. 

Yesterday had been a day strong in emotion. After Ace had gone to bed, he had been unable to fall asleep, so he had opened a little the window to air the room. When he was laying down again, someone stepped out on the balcony. Ace listened to Marco talking to Law, at first he had been ready to close the window, but he heard his name and decided that the conversation concerned him. 

So when he heard Marco telling how he wanted to fuck him on the couch on taking him on dates, he was actually glad that he didn’t close it. Ace knew that he should have probably joined Marco and talked to him. But he had sounded so angry that Ace decided for a better idea. 

After he had sent the message, he had waited for Marco to come back to their room. When he had, he looked at Ace like he didn’t believe what he had written. That night they didn’t really talk, Ace preferred convincing Marco by kissing until they were too tired to continue. They had least stated that their relation status changed from friend to boyfriend. 

Ace felt Marco’s lips kissing his neck. “Hmm, good morning to you too,” He said.

Marco hummed in response and continued to kiss Ace’s body, particularly his chest. Marco’s hands travelled down Ace, bringing him closer to him. They caressed every inch that was uncovered. 

Marco tipped Ace to make sure that he was under him. Ace moaned when he felt Marco pressing on him. The hands of Marco began to go under his underwear, but Ace stopped it by posing his own on it.

Marco looked in Ace’s eyes. 

“Not now” Ace answered Marco’s silent question. “When we have more time.”

“I’m not a patient man, Ace.” Marco groaned in Ace’s neck.

Ace put his arms around Marco’s neck and kissed him “Well, I will have to help you wait.”

* * *

Just after breakfast they were requisitioned to help Thatch with the last preparation, most of the Christmas was already made, Thatch passed the night to make sure everything was perfect, Thatch would only have to reheat most of the dinner tonight. 

So this morning was dedicated to do the last preparation, Thatch was baking the Yule log, while Marco and Ace were to assemble and decorate the gingerbread house. 

Everything had begun great, Thatch was doing the genoise, and Ace helping Marco to set up the house. It was what happened after that was the problem. Thatch had too much faith in his brother.

They were finishing decorating the gingerbread house, when Marco scooped on his finger and called Ace. Who turned to look at him and ended with his nose full of icing. Things escalated quickly from there.

When Thatch came back from the cellar where he had gone to put the log in the cooler for tonight, Ace and Marco were covered with icing, and so was the kitchen. 

The gingerbread house actually had nothing, and that was a miracle. But every cupboard, worktop, oven and even the floor had spots of icing on them. 

Thatch was in shock, and couldn't speak. So when Izo entered the kitchen to see if they needed help, he was actually the one who yelled. Marco and Ace were forced to wash the entire kitchen while suffering from one of Izo's angry tirades. It was only once the kitchen was spotless that Izo permitted them to go take a shower to wash up the icing that they had on them, and that now was dry. 

Marco was going to propose for Ace to join him in the shower, you know to save water, when Jozu passed by them and told his boyfriend that the second bathroom was free. 

Sometimes Marco hated his siblings' bad timing. 

* * *

They ate a simple lunch that day, they would need their appetite for the feast that Thatch had passed days preparing, and who was actually taking a well deserved nap. 

Later, Namur proposed to Ace to accompany him for a little walk in the forest. Wanting to go outside for a while Ace accepted. 

He went downstairs to tell Marco, only to find asleep on the couch, his glasses sideways, and with a book in his hand that was going to fall on the ground. 

Ace smiled at the sight, he took a plaid and covered his boyfriend to prevent him from getting cold. He put the book and the glasses on the coffee table, kissed him on the forehead, then he left for his walk. 

* * *

Namur showed him a lot of places, the lake they go skating over when the ice recovered. They climbed a little higher of the chalet and Namur led Ace to a headland that dominated the entire valley. Ace wanted to take a photo, but he realized that he had forgotten his phone at the chalet. 

He pouted a little at his forgetfulness, and Namur laughed telling him that he would have more opportunities to come and that this time he could take Marco with him. Ace smiled at the idea. 

After the headland, they come back to the chalet. Ace had thought that Marco would still be asleep on, the couch, but when they arrived Izo was talking to Jozu and Vista in the living room and there was no trace of Marco.

Ace went to see in the kitchen, but there was only Thatch checking if everything was alright. “He, Thatch. Did you see Marco?”

“Yeah, I sent him for an errand we were low on booze, he should be here soon.”

“Oh great,” Ace said. 

In the same time the front door opened, and Marco appeared with a crate of booze in his arms. Jozu rushed to help him, before the box fell down. Marco took the little grocery store bag that was on top of it.

Jozu took the case to the cellar to keep it cool until dinner. Ace and Marco joined his sibling in the living room. Vista talked to Ace about one of his colleagues who accepted to help him with Akainu if he wanted. “With Robbin, he won’t cause you any problem anymore.” He assured Ace.

Ace responded that he needed time to consider it, and Vista didn’t insist any further. Haruta brought out a board game, and they played it until they needed to prepare for the dinner. 

Marco began to pull on a purple shirt, with a black tie and black pants, he decided against a jacket, as the fire in the fireplace would be lit, and it would be quite hot in the room. While he was getting dressed, Marco observed Ace. At that moment, Ace was wearing only an orange shirt and boxers. Marco stared at how his ass looked when Ace bent over to retrieve his pants, it was really a shame that they didn’t have time, they could have used the time to do something more productive.

“Stop looking at my ass” Ace said, pulling him out of his reverie.

“I wasn’t staring.” Marco lied.

Ace turned back, to look at him, and raised his eyebrow “Tell me that in my eyes.” Marco smiled at him but didn’t respond. Ace chuckled “Come here you tie is all crooked” He said putting Marco's tie back in place properly. His hands stayed slightly on Marco’s chest.

“Thanks” Marco whispered. 

Ace looked at him and smiled, Marco put his hand under his chin, and kissed him passionately. But Ace stopped him before that went too far. “Your family is downstairs waiting for us, I’m not going to walk in with a boner.”

Marco groaned in frustration, but conceded that they better go join everyone downstairs.

Everyone was already seated at the table, when they arrived, they were going to sit too, but Haruta stopped them. “You are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss” She exclaimed.

Marco smiled widely at that, oh they wanted a kiss, Marco would show them a kiss. He took Ace’s face in his hands and brought their lips together. Ace, surprised, opened his mouth and Marco took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, one of his hands went behind Ace’s neck, and the other went to Ace’s ass to keep him closer. He kissed him until they needed to breathe. 

Marco took Ace’s chin to make him look at him in the eyes, Ace was still panting and flushed from the kiss. “I love you Ace.”

“I love you Marco” Ace responded, giving him a peck on his lips, before joining the others for their Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, there two chapter left, should have posted them tomorrow, but I don't have the time to write them with the preparation for Christmas with my family.  
> So I will post them certainly at the end of the week don't worry.  
> To everyone: Merry Christmas


	8. December 25th

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s time for the gifts” Haruta yelled from the stairs effectively waking up every one of her family who hadn’t woken up already. That included everyone who had drunk too much the day before. 

Ace groaned beside Marco who had been awake for thirty minutes. "I hate your sister" he stated, Ace hadn't been drunk last night, but he had definitely drunk more than he should have. 

"We should go downstairs before she comes in" Marco made the remark. "Or we could…" He said, letting his fingers travel on Ace's chest. 

"Don't if you touch me, she would come through the door."

"Oh, come on, that's not true" Marco protested. 

"Oh reall…"

Like on cue, the door of their room opened and Haruta was there "Come on, you're the only one not up already" Then she left the room, letting the door open. 

"Told you so" Ace said smugly.

They went downstairs with everyone to exchange the gifts. Nobody was dressed up, most were still in their pajamas at the exception of Izo who was wearing a jean and sweat-shirt. Marco told Ace that Izo preferred wearing kimono, but with the weather he agreed that a sweat-shirt was for the best. 

Haruta happily gave the gifts that had been put under the tree. There was more, but they were in the rooms of everyone and would be handed after, if not that would be chaos in the living room. 

After Haruta handed everything out, Marco opened the one that Ace offered him, he took it off from the box. It was an oversized Sherpa hoodie with a phoenix embroidered in the front. 

"You always complained that you are cold." Ace explained, "Luffy wanted to have a pineapple embroidered on it." 

"Thanks, Ace.” Marco said kissing him softly. “You should open yours too" 

Ace opened his gift, it was from Marco. “You took me a Sherpa hoodie too!” Ace exclaimed happily. “And with my logo too” He was looking at the embroidery of a fist on fire that was on the front of the hoodie. “Thank you!” Ace launched himself on Marco and kissed him multiple times. 

They only stopped when Marco’s siblings were grunting at the too much display of affection.

* * *

Marco and his siblings were going to skate in the frozen lake that Namur had shown Ace the day before. Everyone was ready, and Marco had asked Ace if he wanted to come, at his surprise Ace declined.

"You are sure, you don't want to come with us?" Marco asked Ace to be sure. 

"Yes I'm sure, Marco. Go have some time with your siblings. I'm gonna keep company to your father." Ace reassured him. 

“You know, son. I don’t need a babysitter. I’m capable of taking care of myself.” Pops said, after him and Ace were let alone in the chalet. They were sitting at the dinner table, Pops had gotten a chessboard out of one of the closets. Ace had gone to the kitchen to prepare a coffee for Marco’s father, and a tea for himself.

“I know.” Ace replied “Marco needs to spend some alone time with his siblings. He hasn't really left my side since we got here, I don’t want to stop him from enjoying some time with his family.”

Pops hummed in satisfaction at Ace’s response. “You are part of our family, now, Ace. Especially now that Marco finally confess to you"

Ace stared at him "He told you?" 

"I knew from the beginning. I called him when Izo told me that he will come with his boyfriend" 

"And he told you the truth."

"Marco rarely lies to me. In any case, welcome in the family, Ace. We protect our own." 

"Believe me I know, Marco proved it multiple times." Ace said

"Really, he didn't tell me about that." 

"When we first met, he protected me more than anybody." 

"You're not obligated to tell me if you don't want" Pops cut him, not wanting Ace to feel forced to tell him. 

"It's okay, I want to tell you. Well, I should begin with the beginning. I was going out with Akainu for three months, the day he pushed me in the stairs. I met him when I went with my father at one of his work receptions. At first, he was fine enough, we had some dates, they were not really fun, always at something you need to be dressed up. Then the remarks began, he would complain about my job, how I dress, my hobbies, the final straw was when he said that my brothers were morons that wouldn't be anything in life." 

Ace clenched his fists in remembrance of the anger that had overwhelmed him when Akainu had said that. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I decided to break up with him that day. The day after I went to his apartment. His reaction was explosive, he began to yell at me saying that I wouldn't find someone better than him, that I was never satisfied, etc… he began to be more aggressive with each passing second, and I feared he would hurt me, so I said  _ 'I'm sorry you're taking it like that, but it's for the best, for both of us.' _ and left. I just wanted to put as much distance between us as possible, I was on the stairs going to the first floor when he pushed me. "

Pops hummed in acknowledgment, letting Ace take the time that he wanted in telling his story. "I was lucky that some of his neighbors heard the commotion and had come to see what happened, if not he would have certainly punched me when I was down. After my fall, I was shocked, and I began to recover my mind when I arrived at the hospital. When I arrived there not a lot of patients, and they sent me for an x-ray, everything happened so fast that I couldn't tell them about what Akainu had done to me, every time I was going to speak, Akainu talked for me and then the doctors, nurses would leave me with him. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, when Marco entered. He was looking at my results, he glanced up at me while he was verifying the details he had, he did a double take and looked at me before continuing. Each time he asked me a question Akainu was answering, I could see how that was getting on Marco's nerves, he asked him to shut up or to leave, and Akainu didn't like that, he got aggressive again. Marco called the security, and had Akainu retrieve from the room."

"I don't think Marco realized that he had put himself between me and Akainu while the security arrived." Ace made the remark out loud.

"That my son" Pops said. 

"Yeah," Ace confirmed. "When he asked me how I broke my leg, I cried and told him everything. He notified the security who notified the police. I gave my deposition to the officer. After everything Marco asked me if I wanted to call someone, I told him my brother, and he gave me my phone and I called Sabo. I wasn't able to tell him about what happened, so Marco took the phone and explained to him. I don't know how Marco did it but when my brother arrived he was much calmer than I thought he would be."

"Damn, what a story. You had a restraining order after that" Pops continued. 

"Yes, and he broke it two times before the other day. The first time, I received flowers with a note seeing how sorry he was, that he loved me, and that he would never hurt me again. When he saw that I still refused to see him, he broke into my apartment and broke most of my stuff, and tagged slurs on my walls, the police didn't find anything that could incriminate him, no fingerprints and my building hadn't security cameras so no proof that it was him. After that I went to live with Sabo, and when he left to live with his girlfriend, I searched for a roommate."

"And Marco showed up." Pops finished. 

Ace nodded, he went to drink the rest of his chocolate when he noticed that his mug was empty, he might have finished when he was telling Pops his story. He was in the kitchen when the front door opened. He passed his head through the door frame to look at everyone who came back. 

“Welcome back.” He said then he saw Marco in the back, his entire face was red, he was shivering, his teeth were chattering and his clothes were drenched. Ace hurried to join him, he took Marco’s face in his hands, he was freezing. “Marco, what happened? You are frozen.”

“Some. Someone push… me I fell … water” Marco tried to say. Ace made him sit on the stairs and helped him to get out of his clothes.

He was removing Marco’s coat and pullover and asked “Who pushed you?” Ace thought about Akainu, he didn’t know if the guy was still with the police, or he had been released.

Jozu replied to Ace “It’s Thatch.” 

Ace turned to glare at the man, who was holded by the ear by Izo, at least Ace would have to yell at him, Izo was the man of the situation. The priority was to warm up Marco.

Jozu helped Ace to take off Marco’s shoes and socks, then Ace picked Marco up and helped him to climb the stairs to go to the bathroom. There he started the shower, for the water to warm up enough. He got Marco out of his pant and boxer, Ace made    
Marco sat in the bathtub, and put the top on the drain, like this the bathtub would fill while Ace washed Marco. 

When the water hit him Marco trashed, the hot water against his cold skin hurt him. Ace stopped him from leaving the bath, and whispered encouragement in his ears. After five minutes, Marco was immersed in the water. Ace stayed beside him the whole time not wanting that Marco fell asleep in the bath.

When Marco was feeling warm again and the water had cooled down. Ace helped him to get out of the bath, he wrapped Marco in a towel and took care of drying his hair..

Someone had come to their room to turn on the heater. Ace got out of the commode one of Marco’s plaid pajamas, and let Marco dress up.

Marco laid on the bed, covered with the blanket, while Ace went to the kitchen to fetch some water. Ace came back a few minutes later.

“You should hear Izo telling Thatch off. I don’t think he would have finished by dinner.” He said happily, Ace was a little pissed at Thatch. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m still a little cold, but it’s better.” Marco replied. 

Ace put the water bottle and a thermos on the nightstand. Ace removed his jeans to be comfortable and climbed in the bed with him, he got close and Marco put his arms around him. “Better?” He asked.

“Better.”

“Shame, I was thinking about another method to keep you warm.” Ace said seductively. 

“You said you didn’t want to do anything while my family was around”

“Well your family is downstairs, there's no reason for them to hear us, and well you can kiss me to muffle my cries.” Marco made a choked noise "Shame we didn't have supplies here" 

Marco swallowed, but he needed to ask "You're not just teasing, right?" 

Ace took off his shirt and launched it out of the bed, then he put himself above Marco, pressing their chests together, he began to kiss Marco's neck, sucking and nipping at it. His finger grazed his side going further down. 

"In the drawer" Marco groaned "There are supplies in the drawer." 

Ace raised and opened the drawer, there were condoms and lube in it. "When did you?" 

"Yesterday when I went for the booze" 

Ace took the lube and some condoms. “Well good thing you are so far-sighted.” Then Ace returned to kissing Marco.

His hands went under Marco’s top, trailing on the defined abs, Ace could feel Marco abdomen contracting at the touch. They began to trail higher on Marco’s chest, taking the shirt up with the movement. Ace was nipping at Marco’s ear lob when his hands pinched his nipples. Marco let out a moan, when Ace did it. 

"You like that?" Ace's voice was becoming rough with the sound that Marco was making. 

"Ace"

Ace mouth replaced his hand, he took Marco nipple in his mouth softly biting it, making it roll in his mouth with his tongue, one of his hands went under Marco's pants while the other remained on his chest. 

Marco moaned when Ace's hand took his cock in it, slowly Ace stroked him to full hardness. Marco's respiration began to speed up as much as the rhythm of Ace's hand. Slowly Ace lowered himself, licking every part of skin that was under his mouth. 

Ace lowered Marco's pants, and began to suck his cock. He took only half of it at first, but he slowly swallowed more and more, until he had Marco's entire dick in his mouth and throat. He didn't move for a moment enjoying the weight in his mouth. 

Marco cried when Ace swallowed around him, who took it as a sign to start moving, he then took out the cock all the way and got it back in his mouth, going with more speed each time. 

Marco's right hand tangled itself in Ace's hair while Marco put his left hand in his mouth to muffle his cries. His hips began to move in rhythm with Ace movements. 

Ace redoubled his efforts when he felt Marco tensing up, near his orgasm. He swallowed around Marco, and then he was coming in his mouth. 

"Ace… Ace" Marco repeated, panting. "That…. You are…" 

Ace sat on Marco his ass against Marco's, for now, soft cock. He looked at Marco's flushed face knowing that his own wasn't any better. "I hope you can go again, because I really want you inside me" He whispered in Marco's mouth. 

They kissed, and Marco's hand searched for the lube beside him. He found it and squeezed some on his finger, Ace groaned when the first finger went in, followed soon by the second. 

Marco worked Ace open, making sure to graze, with his long finger, the bundle of nerves which made Ace cry each time he touched it. Making sure to prepare Ace fully for what would happen, Marco put in a third finger, he added more lube on his finger before easing them back in. 

"Marco, please" Ace begged. 

"What do you want Ace?" Marco teased, his fingers barely touching Ace's prostate. Ace tried to respond, but he was unable to do more than groaning. "What is it? Come on Ace told me what you want." 

"You. I want you." He pleaded. 

"You have me" Marco responded, playing innocent while having his finger buried in Ace's ass. 

Ace was getting impatient "Your cock! I need your cock in me! Now!" 

"As you wish my love" Marco said, he put a condom on and then guided Ace to help him sit on his cock. 

Slowly, he lowered himself on it, Ace moaned when he had Marco's entire cock in him. Marco didn't move, letting the time for Ace to get used to it. 

Marco raised his chest, Ace put his hands behind his head to take him closer, they kissed, enjoying the presence of each other. 

Ace pushed back Marco on the mattress. Slowly Ace got up and down, despite Marco's protests, he never sped up. 

Marco needed more, he needed Ace under him, he needed to thrust into Ace with all his soul. He wanted Ace to surrender himself to the pleasure. 

Marco sat again, putting his arms around Ace, he kissed him again, slow and hot, while kissing Ace, Marco turned him, exchanging their places. 

Ace was now laying on the mattress, his legs spread out and Marco between them. "Marco" He moaned. 

"You are so beautiful, Ace" Marco said, kissing his chest "I need more of you, Ace, so much more."

"Take it, please take it" Ace groaned when he felt Marco beginning to thrust in him. 

It was all it took for Marco to lose any control he had, and to trust in with all his strength. Ace's moans, cries were all the encouragement that he needed to let himself go. 

It didn't take long for both of them to come together. They continued to kiss long after they came, they were still lost in each other, savoring the afterglow of their first time. 

That was why they didn't hear the footsteps noises coming from the hallway, and only registered that someone was there when the door of their room was opened. 

"Marco I…" Thatch choked when he looked at his brother and boyfriend completely naked "Fucking hell! Close your door!" He yelled from the hallway, slamming the door shut. 

"Well that was awkward" Marco said. 

"Your siblings need to learn how to knock." Ace remarked. He got back to kissing Marco, trying to distract him and hoping for a second round. 


	9. Epilogue: December 23th, One year later

This year, Marco and Ace spent Christmas at Ace's parents house. Well all the Newgate family was also invited to come celebrate with them. 

Pops, Roger and Rouge had already met and the two fathers had hit it off right away. Today would be the first time that Marco's siblings would meet Ace's family, and they were all staying in the house, at least the house was big enough to contain everyone: Marco's whole family, Ace's parents and brothers, and Sabo's girlfriend Koala, in total they would be twenty-two. 

Needless to say that having some alone time in the house proved to be difficult, the last haven of peace was the garden. The weather in Raftel was particularly mild in the winter, and Izo appreciated a lot not being forced to wear a sweatshirt all the time.

That night, while their family were talking in the living room, Marco took Ace by the hand and led him in the garden. Marco stopped beside the pool, they were a little isolated even if they still could be seen from the house. 

"Marco, why did you take me here?" Ace asked confused. 

Marco glanced at his watch. 22h48, perfect.

He took Ace's hand and put a knee on the ground. Ace's eyes grew wide, knowing what Marco was doing. 

"Ace, it's been a year exactly to the day, to the minute, that you make me the happiest I have ever been, when you told me you loved me. Today I want to make you the happiest, so…" Marco took a jewelry box out of his pocket. Ace's eyes didn't leave Marco's "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Ace exclaimed, jumping in Marco's arms and kissing him, after he put the ring on his finger. 

"Congratulations!!!" 

They turned around to see all their families standing at the back door. They joined them, and soon everyone was taking them in their arms, congratulating them, slapping their backs. 

It was Izo who asked a question that made Marco's father laugh. "What did you mean by  _ 'a year exactly to the day' _ ?"


End file.
